Winter, Spring, Summer, and Falls
by NewNeoGenesisXZ
Summary: Jenrya describes his feelings about Ruki. But in the dark Digital World, how can love bloom? Romance/Drama/Adventure/Poetry


**Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall**

**WINTER.1**

_To me you are winter. The wind when you past by me is as cold as your stare. But why is it that when I look into your cold death stare, all I see is the color of your eyes. Purple, violet, or lavender, your eye color cannot be distinguished from the three. The emotion I see in your eyes makes me shiver unconsciously. No one could see it, the true feelings that you hide. I think the only people who saw were me and Renamon. I could only wonder when you will drop the barriers and break your own ice prison. Silent as Renamon is, I can still see she cares for you. She is worried, who wouldn't, because of your emotional condition that is too indefinable. _

As the wind blew by the make shift camp, a blue haired teenager stared at the night time sky. The rest has been sleeping for four hours already. He had the first watch, which meant he should be alert but a redheaded girl kept him up in his mind. His mind was distant, thinking of this certain girl, while his body sat still like a statue.

"The moon sure is beautiful. Even more so in the Digital World, right Renamon?" I heard her voice once again. The missing piece in our group, the piece that they thought could be replaced with The Legendary Tamer. A person thought to be dead.

"Ruki?" I whispered more than asked. I got up from my pedestal and jumped down the tiny hill. "RUKI! It is you!" I said in delight and uncharacteristically opened my arms for an embrace. I saw her face surprised by the sight of me but her eyes showed concern, happiness, and another feeling I can't describe.

"LEE?!" Was all she managed to say when I hugged her too tight. I felt her body tense against mine and her torso shift to get away. "Lee, let me go or else" she demanded which made me chuckle. She hasn't changed one bit since five years ago, when we fought the D-Reaper. We're back again in the Digital World by accident.

*FLASHBACK*

xxxx

Ruki

"Huh?! Who said that?" I said turning around to look for the person who had addressed me. I grew uneasy but eventually shrugged it off. As I turned back around, I saw a white portal go through me and then darkness.

xxxx

Jenrya

"What!? Who's there?" I said and looked around, seeing nobody was there, I continued to walk but I realized that I had walked into a portal.

xxxx

Takato

"Who-Who's the-there?" I said and closed my eyes when I again opened them, the last thing I saw was a portal and then everything went black.

xxxx

Ryou

"Who is it?" I said and I looked for the person who called for me but all I saw was a portal. I smirked and immediately entered.

xxxx

Juri

"Yes? Who is it?" I said and then when I stood up, darkness filled my vision.

xxxx

Kazu

"What is it Chumley?" I said and turned to look at my friend when I saw nothing but black.

xxxx

Kenta

"What is it now, Kazu?" I said and turned around and black was the only color I saw.

xxxx

Everyone woke up in the anti-gravity area where data was at or the link between the Digital World and our world. They were all surprised to have been back to the Digital World. After a few days of roaming around, they were separated into three groups, Ryou and Ruki, me and Juri, and Takato, Kenta, and Kazu. Everyone met up again at the Spiraling Castle. Ryou obviously annoyed Ruki so that she travelled alone again. I almost punched the daylights out of him if Kazu and Kenta weren't blocking my reach. We saw Ruki again but she was the first to be attacked by Neodramon and her corpse was swept away by the river. We all grieved for the lost of a dear friend.

*End Flashback*

I smiled as I let go of her. That was when I heard Juri's scream. We were both alarmed, the others might have woken up. We both turned to face the direction of the scream when we saw Juri looking at us with tearing eyes.

"Ruki!" she screamed and ran to us. She hugged Ruki until she was blue from lack of oxygen. Everyone went to us and saw Ruki themselves. Before Juri let go of Ruki from her IRON HUG, she whispered something in her ear. What she said affected Ruki even though it didn't show at all.

"So, Ruki, How did you survive that kind of attack? No offense but even Ryou the great had trouble surviving Neodramon's attacks!" Kazu said or rather exploded.

"I don't remember. All I remember are flames, pain and agony, and darkness" she said nonchalantly. Everyone was alerted by what she said but she scoffed and said. "I wasn't serious. I survived it by…..a card slash.." With that everyone's eyes wide opened.

"A-a card slash?" Kenta stammered.

"Ruki, card slash is for upgrading a digimon's ability. How can it have helped you?" I asked concerned. Her eyes met mine and I saw that she was telling the truth.

"For a person to use the effects of a card slash is impossible, Pumpkin. Are you sure that's what happened?" Ryou said with great confusion.

"Shut up. I know what I did to survive. I know Renamon is still alive along with everyone else's digimon because…." Ruki exclaimed in a loud emotionless tone. Everyone awaited for her to finish her sentence. "Because we have them within us" she said and everyone was surprised. For weeks we defended ourselves from other digimon. And here we are now, hearing our digimon were alive and inside us. I heard a giggle and looked to Kazu.

"Hahaha. Ruki, you're delusional. Digimon within US? Ha. What a stupid idea!" Kazu said his eyes crying from 'laughter'. Ruki looked displeased at what he had said. She lifted her right hand and faced her palm towards the hill I once sat on.

"Diamond Storm" she said nonchalantly and diamonds emitted from her palm with great speed that the hill was left nothing more than a flat plain. Everyone was speechless. What had happened that we would possess our digimon inside of us.

"Do you believe what I had said now?" she asked after she had pulverized the hill to a plain. We were all lost for words. Takato, Juri, Kenta, and Kazu just nodded.

"So. How did you find out about it?" I asked.

"Acting time is over now, Lee, Akiyama. You two knew the truth, right? You just didn't know how to respond or how to use it anyway" Ruki said as she walked towards another hill and jumped to it like Renamon does. Her hair was swept by the wind, her shirt was being lifted a little but her face drew no emotions.

"I'm sorry guys" Ryou said as he looked at Ruki with eyes full of regret. Everyone else was shocked by what Ruki had said and even more so when Ryou spoke.

"Ryou? You knew about it?" Takato asked.

"How about you, Henry?" Juri looked at me her eyes pleading. I just turned, faced my palm to an area and prepared myself.

"Terrier Tornado" I said and it happened, as expected.

"Why? Why? Why didn't you tell us?" Juri said as tears swell her eyes.

"What astonishing act of unfaithfulness, guys" Kenta said as he was going to cry as well.

"Chumley. Don't. Ryou-man, why didn't you tell us?"Kazu said as he had done when he didn't believe Ruki.

"Ruki and I made a pact. We found out when we were all separated" Ryou said as Ruki went back down from the hill.

"And I found out when I felt the sudden urge to destroy" I said. I didn't want to look at the four's eyes. I was scared by this revelation. "But it was just a hunch, I didn't actually know that I could use Terriermon's power or I had Terriermon inside me" I said.

"No time to chit-chat" Ruki said cutting me off. "Everyone. Digivices now" she demanded. Everyone complied and Ruki threw a card that slash through all our digivices. When she held the card once again, it read 'Speed of Lightning. Wizardmon's Flash'. Ruki, Ryou and I shared a sort of telepathic message and we dragged everyone to safety.

"What happened?" Takato asked feeling woozy at the rate of speed we had just used.

"Assassins"Ryou said as we stopped. Everyone widen their eyes.

"Lee, Akiyama. You should have trained them when there was still time"Ruki said. I looked at her in disbelief.

"If we did, it would be suspicious"I said and Ryou joined in.

"Yes. Suspicious about our secret" he said.

"Better suspicion than death. You'll have to train them"Ruki said as she looked out from the cave we were in.

"We? Pumpkin, won't you teach Juri?" Ryou said and I looked at both of them.

"I'll do it later. Juri's a fast learner. I pity you Ryou for having to train two dumbbells. I have to look for food" Ruki said and suddenly disappeared.

The whole time that Ruki was away, I trained Takato and Juri while Ryou trained Kazu and Kenta. We were bothered when some digimon looked at our cave but eventually went away. When Ruki came back, she brought a feast.

"What's wrong, Pumpkin? You look pale" Ryou said as he walked to Ruki who immediately looked at him coldly.

"It's nothing, Akiyama" Ruki said as she put down the feast.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" I said as I looked at her.

"Is my word not enough for your conscience?" she admitted. While we were distracted, Juri, Takato, Kazu, and Kenta sneaked in an unpermitted break from training.

"Juri, come on. I train you this time" Ruki said as she sneaked off with her apprentice.

"Hmn. How ironic, a fox and a lion training. Weird" Ryou said as he continued to train the others.

"Okay Takato. You have my undivided attention in training" I said and I went to him to repeat training him.


End file.
